Presence
by Scorpion Hime
Summary: It's Obito's birthday, Kakashi has a present to give him, but gets too nervous. What if Obito finds out? ObitoxKakashi


**Suko's Corner:**

****

Ah...well...spur of the moment idea. This one is dedicated to my friend Sara because I felt bad for getting her only one present for her Christmas AND birthday...HAPPY 4 MONTHS LATE B-DAY PRESENT SARA-CHAN!! Yes, chan, even though this one is scatter-minded, Suko-chan still loves you!

**R&R**

****

****

****

****

* * *

****

****

****

Title: Presence

Summary: It's Obito's birthday, Kakashi has a present to give him, but chickens out. What if Obito were to find out?

Pairing: Obito-x-Kakashi

**WARNING!!!-- Yaoi ahead! To all you fan girls and guys, EAT YOUR HEARTS OUT! As for you others...well, you're the "others".**

****

****

****

* * *

**Presence**

****

****

He closed his eyes tightly and let his nails dig into the crudely-wrapped package that rested in his lap. He was half-tempted just to tear the box to pieces and burn it all.

After all, It **_was _**the cause of all his misery right now...

He let his eyes open slowly, revealing beautiful coal-black orbs. He was so stupid!

He shouldn't have even bothered...

He, Hatake Kakashi, age thirteen, sat at his favorite a spot, a ledge on the Hokage mountain, situated high, **_HIGH, _**above the city.

It was his teammate, Uchiha Obito's, fourteenth birthday today. Kakashi had had a secret crush on the ebony-haired boy for about 3 or 4 months now.

He knew it was wrong.

He knew it was _so _wrong, and that he should just forget it, but for some reason, he couldn't.

He just...

...couldn't...

Even though he knew the other boy would never return his feelings...

The breeze picked up, ruffling his silver hair, but Kakashi thought nothing of it. That is, until it grew so strong that it knocked the gift out of his hands, causing it to fall **_all _**the way down.

"Oh no." He whispered, eyes wide. "No no nonono!" His words began to run together as he shot to his feet and raced down the stone steps, praying that no one would find it before he could capture and burn the accursed..._thing._

* * *

"Thank you!" He called, adding yet another present to the stack in his arm and waving at the girl, who blushed violently and giggled before bolting off to go tell her friends.

Obito sighed and turn to leave, but---

THUMP

"GAH!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!" He screamed, dropping the pile of neatly wrapped gifts and stumbling back—holding his head.

He glanced at the offending object before realizing what it was.

Another gift.

His eyes widened, then shot skywards, looking to see if anyone was up on the mountain.

No one.

He returned his gaze to the box.

"They're _after _me!" He whispered, crouching and scooting away from the '_flying _evil demon box that mysteriously fell from the sky **_just _**to torture him.'

A few moments passed and, taking a deep breath, Obito stood up and scuffled warily over to the box. He stared at it for a little while before cautiously tapping it with his toe.

He quickly shot backwards, bouncing on his tip-toes like a boxer, hands up by his face and fingers curled in a claw-like gesture.

After a while, he calmed down enough to stop bouncing, but he still held in the same position.

_'Okay...its hasn't attacked...' _He dropped into his normal, relaxed stance, then glanced around to see if anyone had witnessed his idiotic antics.

Once again, the Uchiha walked over to the box. This time, he bent down and pocked it with his index finger before darting back into his strange defensive mode; hopping back and forth on his toes, hands poised like claws, eyes as large as plates.

Eventually, Obito deemed it safe and collected his gifts leaving the 'flying demon box' for last.

"Is it even for me?" He mused aloud before walking over to it and lifting the tag. "Yeah, it's for me, but who's it from?" He lifted it, noticing the rush-job wrapping and turned it this way and that, attempting to find out whom it was from.

* * *

_'Oh SHIT!' _Kakashi screamed in his mind. _**HIS **_present was in _**OBITO'S **_hands! What was he going to do?!?

Then it hit him.

Just take it back!

But...how?

That's it!

Speed!

Lots and lots of speed.

The kind that his sensei had taught.

Concentrating, he pushed chakra to his feet and shot forward, toward his dark-haired teammate.

* * *

Obito stood, staring at the package as though it was a chicken with its head cut off...well, that is until it disappeared. The Uchiha screeched like a little girl that had just seen a spider.

"I **_knew _**it!"He shrieked. "It IS a flying, evil demon bow that fell from the sky just to torture then disappears once I show no fear to it!" He spoke rapidly, not taking a single breath in between.

Then he blinked.

A familiar chakra...

"Kakashi?"

_'Was that Kakashi's present to me? If so, then why did he take it back?' _He thought while watching his silver-haired teammate's rapid retreat.

Then it clicked.

Kakashi didn't **_want _**him to have it!

_'oh, I HAVE to have it now!'_

A grin stretched across his pallid face as his already-powerful Sharingan locked into place, he then chased after his teammate, leaving his presents behind.

* * *

Kakashi slowed to a stop, he was in the middle of the forest. Up ahead was a small creek that gurgled loudly over the rocks. Many different kinds of trees surrounded him, maple, oak, even a few red woods.

Tired, the silver-haired boy collapsed onto the forest floor, crossing his legs and setting the evil box in his lap. He picked idly at the dark-blue paper.

_'Exploding tags or old-fashioned gasoline and matches?' _He asked himself, not noticing the person behind him until they spoke.

"Kakashi-kun!"

Kakashi spun around, heart racing and expecting to see Obito.

"Oh, Rin! You scared me!"

The girl frowned. "Who is that for?" She pointed a manicured finger toward the present that Kakashi had dropped in his haste to stand up.

"Huh? Wha- Oh! No one!" He smiled (even though it was covered by his mask) and slowly pushed the package behind him with his foot.

"Really? Then why is it addressed to me?" The "supposed" Rin asked, looking up, the Sharingan glaring in "her" eyes.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Obito?!"

The girl's figure shimmered, leaving in her place a giddy Obito. "Hi ya Kakashi!" He raised a hand to the silver-haired nin in a wave. "How's it going?"

Kakashi frowned. This wasn't good...Obito's eyes shifted to their usual black as he stared at the package.

"Why wont you give it to me?" He asked quietly. Kakashi bit his lip, glad that he wore a mask so that the Uchiha wouldn't notice, and fiddled with his fingerless gloves behind his back.

"Ah...well...erm...I thought that..." He paused. Obito gestured for him to continue, never taking his eyes off the box. "That...?"

Kakashi looked down. "I thought it would just be a burden to you!!" He blurted out. Obito straightened up, he had been leaning sideways to be able to see the box since it was half-hidden behind his teammate's legs.

"You're right." He said. "It _would _have been a burden."

Kakashi looked away, ashamed of himself. He knew it was a stupid idea from the get-go.

"You shouldn't have gotten me anything, it was idiotic for you to do so." The Uchiha continued.

Ouch.

Those words dug into Kakashi's heart like an incredibly sharp kunai. He knew it already but it still stung when it was actually said aloud.

"Because..."

Uh-oh...what was he going to say now? Kakashi risked a glance at his teammate, surprised when he saw the fourteen-year-old _smiling._

He was **_ENJOYING _**this!!

Anger swelled up, making his stomach twist and his throat clench.

"All I needed was your presence."

His anger deflated suddenly, only to be replaced with confusion. His presents? What was the Uchiha talking about? Didn't he just say that it was a burden to have more presents?

"No, no!" Obito waved his hands in front of his face. "Not presents, presence!" His smile grew.

"I only needed you here with me, Kakashi."

"Here...with...you...?" He asked slowly, only becoming even more confused when the other boy nodded.

Obito frowned at the look he was receiving. He didn't know how to make it any clearer.

Unless...

"Here, let me show you."

Kakashi's eyes widened as Obito slipped his index finger under neath the other boy's mask and slowly pulled it down. Even though he desperately wanted to stop the Uchiha, Kakashi did nothing, he couldn't, his body wouldn't move.

What was Obito doing?

How was he going to show--?

Kakashi's thoughts were halted for a moment before being sent scrambling ten times faster that before when Obito pressed his pressed his lips against Kakashi's in a sweet closed-mouthed kiss.

The Uchiha's pale arms found their way around the silver-haired ninja's back, deepening it, making it a bit more desperate as Kakashi reacted.

Even though they were lost inside the kiss, somewhere in their subconscious', they heard a loud, girlish screech and the thumping of a body landing hard on the forest floor.

Someone had fallen out of a tree...

"Well, that gets rid of the fangirls." Obito mumbled happily, making Kakashi smile. "But only the start of the fanboys!" Kakashi stated.

"Oh, shit..."

* * *

**Suko's Corner:**

Well, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I just _love _ObiKaka


End file.
